


The Boyfriend Discourse

by amoleofmonsters



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Keith got angry because people thought Shiro was a lot older than he really was and the one time Shiro did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boyfriend Discourse

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron dragged me out of fanfiction retirement.

**1.**

Keith’s lungs are on fire. His limbs are protesting. His feet slap the ground, over and over. He fights the growing exhaustion that is slowly overtaking his body. He’s so close to the finish line he can taste it. He just has to keep pushing himself, keep pushing himself to the limit. Up ahead, he can see the finish line. Only a couple of feet left. He forces himself to move faster and faster, desperation pushing him closer. His entire body complains, but he doesn’t listen. He can do it; he knows he can do it.

He hits the finish line and instantly collapses. Well, he doesn’t exactly collapse, but he lets his body embrace the fatigue he’d been running from for the last half mile. It feels like total collapse, even if all he does is walk over to a bench and crash down onto it. His teammates circle around him, eyes wide and mouths full of praise. He doesn’t listen to what any of them are saying, but he doesn’t stop them. He wills his breathing to return back to normal.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a familiar face that he never expected to appear at his track meet. In the stands, a little bit off from the excited parents, sits Shiro. Keith knows it’s him because he can pick Shiro’s bulky form out of any crowd. He’s staring down at Keith with a grin, and Keith feels a pleasant, warm feeling spread throughout his body. 

Upon entering high school, Keith was placed up a year in math. As the only junior in his senior level calculus class, he hadn’t expected to make many friends, but Shiro had slid into the seat next to his on the first day and introduced himself. The two of them became fast friends. Keith had invited Shiro to his track meet a few days ago absentmindedly, but he never expected Shiro to actually show up.

Gingerly, Keith pulls himself off of the bench and walks over to Shiro. His muscles protest, but he ignores them. As he approaches, he sees Shiro’s smile widen, and he can’t help but smile back. He slides onto the bleacher next to Shiro and says, “What are you doing here?”

Shiro rubs his nose sheepishly. “I thought it was pretty obvious that I was here to watch your track meet. That was amazing, by the way. Congratulations.” 

Keith blushes. “Thanks. And no, I mean... no one really comes to my track meets.”

“Really? Well, I never go back on my promises.”

Keith can practically hear his heart banging in his chest. He’d promised himself that if Shiro came to his track meet, he would ask him out. It all seemed like such an easy thing a week ago, but now that Keith is faced with that reality, he feels nervous all over again. Swallowing his nerves, he starts to open his mouth when a sharp voice stops him in his tracks. “Keith, what are you doing over here? And you... who are you?” says Coran, the track coach who all but struts over to where Keith and Shiro are sitting.

“Um... I’ll come back in a minute, coach. I was just saying hi to a friend,” says Keith. 

Coran is silent for a moment as he studies Shiro. Keith notices Shiro tense up slightly. He resists the urge to protectively grab Shiro’s arm. He’s not sure what is going on, but he doesn’t like it.

“Are you a relative of Mr. Kogane?” asks Coran.

“No, sir,” says Shiro, his voice shaky. Keith bites back the urge to make a comment about how not all Asian Americans are related.

 “Don’t you think it’s inappropriate for you to be at a high school sporting event?” asks Coran with a sharp glare.

 “I... uh....” starts Shiro, but he’s interrupted by Keith.

“He has every right to be here!”

“I don’t know who you are or what kind of relationship you have with Mr. Kogane, but I will call the police if you don’t leave,” says Coran. “Keith, come with me.”

“Um... uh... here, this might help,” says Shiro and he pulls out his wallet, presumably to pull out his school ID, but Keith grabs his arm to stop him.

“No, you don’t have to do that! Come on, we’re leaving!” yells Keith. He jumps off of the bleachers and pulls Shiro away from the field. He doesn’t care how it looks. He doesn’t care that Coran is going to rip him a new one the next time they have practice. At this rate, Keith doubts that Shiro will ever come to another one of his track meets again. In Shiro’s place, he would have stomped off in anger.

Keith stops short when they reach the parking lot and turns around to stare at Shiro. He’s shaking from rage. “I’m sorry you had to deal with that. You’re a student here, too. That was so fucking rude!”

Shiro smiles and holds out his arms. Keith steps into the hug effortlessly and melts into it. Immediately, he calms down. “It’s okay. I get this a lot. Don’t worry about it. I just feel bad because I feel like I caused problems for you,” says Shiro. 

Keith shakes his head against Shiro’s chest. “I promise that you did nothing wrong.” He pulls away from the hug and looks up into Shiro’s eyes. “Really, thanks for coming.”

Shiro scratches his neck awkwardly. Keith can’t help but think that Shiro lookst nervous. Eventually, Shiro says, “Actually, there’s another reason I came to your track meet today. I... I was sort of wondering if you wanted to grab dinner. Like... as a date?” 

Keith’s face turns scarlet red. “Y-yes. Yes! Definitely! Um... I’m gonna go get my stuff and then we’re gonna go. Okay??? Okay!” Keith practically trips over his own two feet trying to turn around. He hears a soft giggle from Shiro. It makes him blush even harder.

  

**2.**

Keith is a bundle of nerves as he sits on the porch of his foster home. He fiddles with his phone, checking it every few minutes. Even though he’s been crushing on Shiro for months, he never thought that he’d actually end up going on a date with him. And yet, he’s here, sitting in front of his house, waiting to go see a movie with Shiro. He can’t help but think that it might be a dream or an elaborate joke.

A few minutes later, a black SVU turns onto his street and pulls up to his driveway. Keith watches as Shiro climbs out with a giant grin on his face. Keith practically leaps to his feet in excitement. “Ready to go?” asks Shiro. Keith nods and Shiro pulls open the passenger door. As Keith climbs in, Shiro walks over to the driver’s side.

They pull out onto the road and Shiro says, “You still okay with seeing the new Star Trek?” 

Keith shrugs and smiles. “Yeah, sounds great. Something about a bunch of guys in space just appeals to me.”

“I’ve been waiting way too long to see this movie,” says Shiro. “By the way, what happened with your track coach?”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Asshole sat me down and threatened to kick me off of the team. After I explained that you were my friend and a student, he got embarrassed and backed off. I still had to run ten laps around the track.” He shrugs. “Honestly, I wouldn’t worry about it. He knows I can go to higher ups about this if I really wanted to.”

“Alright. I still feel bad about it. I don’t like causing you trouble.”

“Like I said, don’t worry about it, okay?" 

The movie theater isn’t far from Keith’s foster home. When they get there, Keith slips out of Shiro’s car and the two of them walk towards the movie theater. Keith is overwhelmed by the giant grin on Shiro’s face. He can feel Shiro’s arm brushing up against his own and it’s obvious that Shiro is buzzing with excitement. Keith can’t help but think about how cute Shiro looks. Slowly, Keith slips his hand into Shiro’s and intertwines their fingers. He looks away to hide the slight blush that’s building on his face.

They walk into the movie theater and get on line for the box office. They’re still holding hands, and Keith pulls out his phone to check the time. They’re about fifteen minutes early. “So I’ve never actually seen any of the Star Trek movies. Is there anything I should know about them?” asks Keith. 

“Wait, you’ve never seen the others? We don’t have to see it. Please don’t feel like you have to watch it. We can see something else,” says Shiro.

Keith shakes his head. “No, it’s fine. I used to watch the original series with my dad when I was a kid. Haven’t seen any of the new movies, but that’s just because I haven’t gotten around to it.”

“Okay, well, if you change your mind, let me know.”

They make it to the front of the line, and Shiro slips his hand out of Keith’s to reach for his wallet. Keith grabs Shiro’s arm and says. “Don’t worry, I got this.”

Shiro looks at him in confusion. “Are you sure?” Keith nods. “Okay, well, I got dinner then!”

There’s a forceful coughing sound, and the two of them turn to look at the cashier who is giving them a sharp glare. “Really, do you think is this is appropriate?” 

Shiro says, “Oh, I’m sorry! Are we holding up the line? Two tickets to Star Trek, please.” He holds out the money for the cashier to take. 

The cashier glances at the money, and rips it out of Shiro’s hand. “No, you asshole. I mean your weird display.” 

Keith glares at him right back. “You can’t deny us business just because we’re two guys on a date.”

The cashier rolls his eyes. “Holy shit, it’s not that. I have a boyfriend. No, it’s this weird sugar daddy shit you two have going on. Sorry, I don’t support predators.” He turns to look at Shiro and says, “How about dating someone your own age, buddy?”

Keith slams both of his hands onto the counter. “Listen, fuck face! I’m seventeen and Shiro is eighteen! You’re gonna fucking sell us these tickets or I’m going to rip your tongue out of your mouth and shove it so far up your asshole that not even your boyfriend will be able to get it out! You got that?”

The cashier starts to get visibly nervous and keeps glancing back and forth between Shiro and Keith. Then, he backs up an inch and says, “Alright, two tickets to Star Trek it is.” Keith practically rips the tickets out of the cashier’s hand and drags a stunned Shiro away.

Shiro stops him a few feet away and says, “Hey, you know you didn’t have to do that right?”

Keith is practically shaking, his heart ready to leap out of his chest, but he manages to say, “No, but I wanted to. Just because you look older and you have that tuft of white hair doesn’t mean you _are_ older. People shouldn’t treat you like that. 

Shiro gathers him into a hug and says, “You didn’t have to do that, but thanks. I appreciate it.”

 

**3.**

Keith is rummaging through his locker when he feels a pair of hands fall in front of his eyes. “Guess who?” says a familiar voice. Keith can’t help but grin wildly. He tries to spin around, but the voice says, “Hey, no cheating!”

“I know it’s you, Shiro!” says Keith, breaking out into giggles. The hands on his eyes are finally removed and he turns around to face Shiro.

“I got a surprise for you!” says Shiro with a grin. 

Keith raises his eyebrows. “Hmm... what is it?”

Shiro’s grin gets even bigger if possible. He starts rummaging in his coat pocket, but before he can find whatever it is he’s looking for, Pidge appears besides them. “Hey, sir, are you lost?”

Keith turns to look at Pidge in annoyance. Pidge skipped two grades when they were younger, and is in Keith’s year despite being only fifteen. Most of the time, Keith appreciates Pidge’s company. Most of the time. “What do you want, Pidge?” hisses Keith.

Pidge completely ignores Keith and continues talking to Shiro. “Are you the new science teacher? I can show you to the main office if you want. Sorry if Keith’s bothering you. He has a bit of a temper.” 

“Pidge!” says Keith sharply. “Shiro isn’t a teacher! Leave us alone!”

Pidge looks awkwardly between Keith and Shiro. “Um... if you’re not the new science teacher, then I’m not sure you’re supposed to be here. I can show you the way out.”

Shiro is about to open his mouth, but Keith beats him to it. “Shiro goes here, you assclown! He’s a fucking senior!” He’s ready to kill Pidge and it takes all of his willpower not to strangle him. 

Pidge is taken aback and lifts up their hands in nervousness. “Oh... uh... sorry about that. The white hair threw me off.” Pidge backs up and spins around, briskly walking away. As much as Keith considers Pidge a friend, he’s happy to see them go.

“You know, you didn’t need to be that harsh,” says Shiro. Keith can see the guilt in his eyes.

Keith sighs, “I know, but it just makes me so angry when they treat you like you don’t belong or like you’re a predator. I’ll explain everything to Pidge later.”

Shiro leans over and presses a kiss to Keith’s cheek. Keith feels a sharp blush rise to his cheeks. “Thanks. I usually just let it go, but it makes me really happy when you do that,” says Shiro.

Keith wills his blush to calm down and says, “So uh... what was the surprise?”

Shiro pulls a pair of tickets out of his pocket. “There’s a temporary space shuttle exhibit at the local science museum. Wanna go this weekend?”

“Of course!” For as long as Keith can remember, he’s been obsessed with space travel and he dreams of one day working for NASA. One of the first things that had kick started his crush for Shiro is that Shiro is the only person he knows that loves space as much as he does

Shiro’s face lights up in happiness and Keith practically goes weak at the knees.

  

**4.**

On Friday after school, they head to the museum. It’s a good half an hour away and they spend the time singing along to every obnoxious song on the radio. At one point, Shiro belts out a rendition of “Cake By the Ocean” that makes Keith bust out laughing and practically choke on his spit. When they get to the museum, Keith practically drags Shiro from the car and inside the building. They race past all the exhibits and up to the second floor where the space shuttle exhibit is. At the entrance, there is a bored twenty-something who barely gives them a second glance as she takes their tickets. Keith drags Shiro over to the first space ship that’s sitting in the middle of the exhibit hall. He wants to run his hands along the side and the only thing that stops him is that fact that his right hand is still tangled up in Shiro’s.

“One day I’m gonna see the stars,” says Keith. “I don’t care what it takes. I’m gonna do it.”

“I know you will,” says Shiro with a smile, “and I’m gonna be right there by your side.”

Keith presses close to Shiro so that their shoulders are touching, the air between them electric. He looks up, expecting Shiro to be staring at the shuttle, but Shiro is looking down at him with the fondest expression. Keith’s heart is thudding in his chest a mile a minute. No one has ever looked at him like that before.

On autopilot, Keith leans up and presses his lips to Shiro’s before he’s fully processing what he’s doing. Shiro’s lips are firm yet soft. Shiro immediately kisses back and wraps his arm around Keith’s lower back, practically holding him up. Keith pushes his hand into Shiro’s hair to deepen the kiss. There’s a warm, bubbling feeling running through him. He’s practically leaning on Shiro to stop himself from collapsing.

Slowly, Keith pulls away from the kiss and presses his forehead to Shiro’s. The two of them are all smiles and Shiro rubs his nose against Keith’s. Keith wants to say something, anything, but he doesn’t want to ruin the moment. Instead, he just stands there and stares into Shiro’s eyes. 

Keith doesn’t have to worry about ruining the moment because someone else does it for them. “Hey, I think you should let go of him. This is just fucked up.” Keith and Shiro turn to see a woman standing there with her arms crossed. Behind her stands a man who’s glaring at them. They look to be in their late twenties. Slowly, Keith feels Shiro slip away from him and step back. 

Keith sees red. “NO ONE FUCKING ASKED YOU!”

Instead of shouting back, the woman just clicks her tongue. She turns to look at Shiro and says, “Quality grooming you’ve done here. Listen, I’m gonna call the police and have you arrested.” Shiro’s eyes grow wide in panic.

“Hey, bitch, I’m talking to you!” screams Keith, jumping in front of Shiro.

She rolls her eyes. “I don’t think you know what’s going on, but I’m trying to help.”

Keith stomps his foot, knowing he looks like a petulant child, but not caring in the slightest. “ALL YOU’RE HELPING WITH IS STOPPING ME FROM KISSING MY EIGHTEEN YEAR OLD BOYFRIEND.”

The woman practically laughs at that point. “Eighteen? Is that what he told you? That’s some kind of joke if I’ve ever seen one.”

“We MET IN CALC CLASS! YES, HE’S EIGHTEEN!” Keith is fighting back tears at this point. Why can’t people leave them alone?

The woman looks back and forth between them. Keith is nothing but pure rage, and Shiro is standing there with a look of pure terror on his face. “I guess that was my mistake. My apologies,” she says finally.

Keith is about to punch her when Shiro places his hand on his shoulder, grounding him. “I appreciate what you were trying to do. Really, I’m not mad. It’s not the first time people thought I was older.” 

Keith crosses his arms and glares at the couple. “Make no mistake, _I’m_ fucking mad.”

The woman nods and backs up. “Well, it was nice meeting you.” With that, the couple walks off quickly.

Keith finally relaxes and turns to look at Shiro who has a wild grin on his face. Keith cocks his eyebrow. “What? You know how much that shit pisses me off.”

“Boyfriend, huh?”

Keith goes so red he’s certain he’s becoming a supernova. How had he been that stupid? “Um... uh... “ 

“I like the sound of it.” 

Keith is certain at this point that he’s died and gone to heaven. Shiro reaches for Keith’s hand and takes it in his. “I had a whole plan about asking you to be my boyfriend, but I’m okay with this, too.”

Keith pulls Shiro into a hug and shoves his face into Shiro’s chest to hide his embarrassment. Shiro chuckles, the sound a rumble in his chest, and wraps his arms around Keith. Keith is certain that he’d be more than happy with dying right there in Shiro’s arms.

  

**5.**

After the initial embarrassment, Keith takes every chance he can to call Shiro his boyfriend. He uses it practically every night in his “good night” texts to Shiro. He greets Shiro with the word. He can’t get enough of it. He still can’t believe that Shiro is his boyfriend and he wants to take every opportunity he can to celebrate it.

Every morning, Shiro picks him up from the foster home and slides a coffee into his hands. The two of them drive to school while fighting off the remnants of sleep. After Shiro parks the car, the two of them kiss goodbye and Keith heads off towards his locker. They never show up to school with enough time to dwindle in the hallways before first period so they part ways when they walk through the door.

Keith’s first period of the day is physics and on that day, Lance slides into the seat next to him. The two of them had been paired up for their physics project the day before. Lance is strangely awake, even though it’s not even eight in the morning. “Hey, Keith! Hey, Keith!” yells Lance, poking Keith in the side. 

Keith sends him a glare. “What, Lance?” He knows that there’s no reason to be rude to Lance _yet_ , but he’s never been much of a morning person.

“Wanna work on the project after school today?”

Keith doesn’t want to. He wants to go home with Shiro and cuddle with him until Shiro drags him out of bed so that they can do homework, but he’s spent time with Shiro every day since their museum date. He knows it’s time to deal with his responsibilities. With a resolute sigh, he says, “Sure, fine.” 

Lance clasps him on the shoulder and says, “Meet you in the library right after the last bell!” Lance then jumps up from his seat and slides into his assigned seat at the back of the room.

The bell signaling the start of the period rings and Keith resolutely pulls out his phone to text Shiro. A few seconds later, his phone buzzes and the message reads, “When are you gonna be done? I can still pick you up.”

Keith is shocked by the message and considers turning down the offer, but there’s nothing more that he hates than sitting on a sweaty school bus. “Probably around 5,” he texts back since that was when the school library closed. 

The next message reads, “See you then boyfriend <3” Keith can’t help but smile at the message.

After school ends for the day, he makes his way to the library, not at all excited to work on the project. He finds Lance sitting into the corner of the library, practically bouncing in his seat. Keith slides into the seat next to him with a sigh and says, “Okay, let’s do this.”

Lance looks over at Keith and says, “Hello to you, too, grumpy.”

The two of them work for the next few hours. It feels like the time passes at a snail pace. Eventually, the librarian shouts, “Library closes in five minutes!” signaling that it’s almost five. Keith sighs and sits back in his seat, admiring their work. One more session and they’ll be done.

They pack up their things and Lance says, “You heading towards the parking lot?” Keith nods. “Cool, let’s walk together!” The two of them leave the library, Lance chattering about some movie he just watched over the weekend. Keith listens, knowing that Lance doesn’t particularly expect a response.

When they step outside, Keith hears his name shouted across the parking lot. He turns to see Shiro leaning against his car. It’s quite a sight. There’s a pair of sunglasses resting on his nose and his white tuft of hair falls into his face. He practically looks like a model straight out of an Abercrombie catalogue, his hands jammed into his pockets and a soft smile on his face. The evening sun illuminates him from behind. Keith all but runs to Shiro’s side and is pulled into a toe-curling kiss. When they break away, Keith feels light headed and he gives Shiro a dopey grin.

Shiro points over Keith’s shoulder and says, “Who’s your confused friend?”

Keith turns around to see Lance staring at them, perplexed. Lance whistles, “Wow, Keith. Nice sugar daddy. Didn’t think you had it in you.”

Keith glares at Lance and steps away from Shiro. “Shut the fuck up, Lance.”

Lance lifts up his hands in peace. “Hey, man. I’m not gonna judge. Good for you." 

Keith closes the gap between him and Lance and grabs Lance by the collar of his coat jacket. He knows he shouldn’t lash out at Lance. He knows that in the grand scheme of things, it’s nothing but a very Lance response and, compared to all of the others, it’s not rude. But he’s grown so sick of all of it. He’s sick of the pitying expressions. He’s sick of being treated as an abuse victim. He snaps because he’s no longer able to contain himself. “Fuck you, Lance! That’s SHIRO, you piece of shit! He’s a GODDAMN SENIOR! HE’S GOES TO HIGH SCHOOL WITH US!”

Keith shoves Lance back and Lance struggles for a moment to find his footing. “What crawled up your ass? It was just a joke! Pidge told me all about him, man,” says Lance with an eye roll.

Keith spins around and crawls into the passenger seat of Shiro’s car. “Whatever. You can take your joke and shove it up your ass.” He flips Lance the bird with a sour expression. 

“Fuck you, too, Keith,” spat Lance, returning the gesture. “Right here, buddy.” 

Shiro slides into the driver’s seat and pulls the car out of the parking lot, putting a stop to any sort of retort that Keith could have spat back. Keith crosses his arms and sinks into the seat. “I know, I know. I’m gonna apologize. I just... I didn’t need that. Not today.”

Shiro takes Keith’s hand in his own and quickly kisses. “It’s okay. I know. I love you.”

Keith blushes and mumbles, “I love you, too.”

 

**+1.**

Keith is in Shiro’s lap, Shiro’s lips warm and sweet against his own. Shiro’s hand is in his hair, lightly tugging, but gentle enough for Keith to not feel pain. Shiro’s other hand is on his back, under his shirt and on his skin. One of Keith’s hands is playing with the hair on the back of Shiro’s neck and the other is fisted in Shiro’s shirt. Their tongues slip against each other. Keith feels a pool of arousal building and it’s getting harder to ignore. He knows he’s going to need to say something. He needs to put a stop to this before it goes too far.

Shiro shifts slightly, briefly breaking the kiss, and Keith knows that this is the only opportunity he’s going to get. Instead of chasing Shiro’s lips, Keith pulls back and says, “Wait, wait. We have to stop.”

Shiro looks at him in worry, and slides his hand out from under Keith’s shirt. Keith can’t help but miss the feeling of Shiro’s skin on his own. “Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” asks Shiro.

Keith’s heart falls into his stomach as he hears the guilt in Shiro’s voice. “No, no. I promise, you didn’t do anything wrong,” says Keith. Then, he blushes and stares down at his crotch, trying his best to hide his half hard erection. “It was really good. Too good, actually.”

Shiro chuckles and wraps his arms around Keith’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “That’s pretty hot, not gonna lie. But yeah, we should probably stop.” Shiro releases Keith and lies back on the hood of the car to look up at the stars.

Keith doesn’t know what compels him to say it, but he blurts out, “It-it’s not like I want to stop. I’d love to have sex with you, ya know, when you want to.”

Shiro scrambles to sit up, eyes wide. “What do you mean when I want to?”

Keith is taken aback. “You can’t have sex without consent!” 

“Of course I want to have sex with you!” says Shiro with a gasp. “I thought _you_ weren’t ready!”

“Me? Of course I want to have sex with you! Look at you!”

They look at each other in shock for a few moments before Shiro says, “So we’re both in agreement here that we’re ready to have sex?”

Keith smirks and, instead of responding, crawls back into Shiro’s lap and straddles him. Keith leans down to resume kissing Shiro, but Shiro turns his head out of the way and Keith ends up kissing air. “Hold your horses! Do you have a condom on you?” asks Shiro. 

Keith is quiet for a moment, but eventually says, “No... do you?”

“No! And I’m not about to have sex with you without one!” Keith feels like the wind has been taken out of his sails, but he knows that Shiro is right. He slides off of Shiro and sits up. Shiro leans over to press a kiss to Keith’s forehead and mumbles, “Next time, okay?’

Keith pouts, but then an idea flashes into his head. “Let’s get condoms!”

Shiro turns his head. “What?”

“What’s stopping us from going to the store right now and getting condoms? Unless you want to wait a bit! Which is okay, too!” 

Shiro thinks about it for a second and then says, “Okay. Okay. Yeah, let’s do it.” He leans over and presses a quick kiss to Keith’s mouth for posterity. Then, the two of them climb down and get into the car. Shiro starts it and they drive to the nearest supermarket. It takes all of Keith’s willpower not to touch Shiro as they drive. When they get out of the car, Keith wraps his arm around Shiro’s back and the two of them walk to the back of the store to the condom aisle. Keith is fully prepared to grab something and go, but Shiro stops him and says, “What kind do you want to get?” 

Keith looks at Shiro in confusion. Kinds? There’s different kinds? “I... I don’t know. The normal kind.”

Shiro sighs. “Alright, I’ll pick something.” He grabs a box of Trojans and says, “This is probably fine.”

Keith can’t help but kiss Shiro again and his boyfriend looks at him with the softest expression. Keith melts on the spot. He slides his hand off of Shiro’s back and takes Shiro’s hand. The two of them walk over to the cashier and Keith slams the condoms down on the counter in excitement.

 The cashier looks up at them and says, “Oh, no. Oh, absolutely not.”

Keith glares at the cashier, his blissful mood rolling off of his shoulders. “What’s the fucking problem?”

“You! Or rather, him!” says the cashier, pointing at Shiro. “Really? You gotta bring your jailbait in here? I have twenty minutes left in my shift, and I am not gonna deal with this. Get the fuck out of here.”

Keith feels the anger brewing up inside him, and he’s about to give the cashier a piece of his mind, but Shiro of all people beats him to the punch. Shiro slammed his hands down on the counter and screams, “FUCK YOU! ALL I WANT TO DO IS LOSE MY VIRGINITY TO MY BOYFRIEND WHO I MET IN MY HIGH SCHOOL CALCULUS CLASS. YOU’RE GOING TO SELL ME THE GODDAMN CONDOMS!”

Keith stares at Shiro in absolute shock. He’s certain that the cashier is ready to piss his pants. Without a word, the cashier rings up the condoms and takes Shiro’s money. Shiro turns to look at Keith with a smile as the cashier hands him back the change and says, “Ready to go?” Slowly, Keith takes Shiro’s hand back in his and they leave the store. Keith never ever wants to get on Shiro’s bad side.

They get into the car and Keith finally asks, “Okay, I did not expect that to happen. What did it?” 

“That asshole was trying to stop me from having safe sex with you. I wasn’t about to let that happen.” 

Keith smirks. “Well, I think I know exactly how to make things better.”


End file.
